Dangerous Startups
by PhiSat
Summary: G.U.N finally has their chance. Doctor Eggman apprehended, his funds frozen, his most secret of bases discovered... But who has revealed such information, and who is the mysterious new G.U.N hedgehog agent? No OCs, mild Knuxouge, Shadamy.


**So yeah, SC/PhiSat/P-S has been working on a little something different. This doesn't mean that I've given up on Parallel Sonic 06, don't worry (If anyone is), just need a little break from massive walls of text and looking up cutscenes. Hope you like this one, and PLEASE COMMENT.**

Prologue

The yellow robot glanced around, trying to tell whether he could escape. He might not be the brightest bulb of the set, but he knew enough to know this nook in the otherwise sleek hallway was not a safe place to be. A laser shot almost grazed the robot, and with a high-pitched yelp, it had made its choice. Here was not okay. It slumped into its cubic form and with an effort, rolled itself into the hall. Somehow, it had managed to not get shot. It returned to its 'standing' mode and, leaning against a wall, drew a quick sigh. Or processed it, since robots do not breathe.

The robot suddenly realized it hadn't seen Orbot for quite some time. It was worrying. Very much so. "Orbot!" It called, though this was a very stupid thing to do. In a second, every laser gun was pointed in its direction.

"Oh, shoot!" It cried, and hopped away as the beams of light shot at it. "Today just doesn't seem to be my day!" There was an explosion behind the robot, followed by the dimming of many lights in the corridor. "Gosh darn, how's a robot supposed to see- Aaaugh!"

Something had just touched the robot's glove. Something… Organic. Felt like fur.

"Would you shut up, Cu-" The furry organic being suddenly stopped speaking, just like that. Midsentence. And his voice was familiar. "Hey… Do I know you from somewhere?" The robot looked up at the furred being. He couldn't quite tell, but he was all spiky, like that Sonic fellow. But unlike Sonic, this guy was green and black. Except the top of his head…

"I'd daresay you do." The hedgehog said quickly. Now that Cubot thought about it, it'd never seen this hedgehog in its life, but the voice… Not to mention the red gloved the hedgehog was wearing. Reminded it of Orbot. A little.

"Actually, my mistake. Continue on, friend." With a nod, the hedgehog sped off into the corridor.

"Wait, don't go that way, there's-" Suddenly, it dawned on Cubot that the boss might not want this guy, whoever he was, to escape. "Ah, no, come back here!"

The hedgehog paid Cubot no mind. _I probably shouldn't have even talked to him…_Cubot wasn't smart, true. But even Cubot could get suspicious. To those who knew him, this body was no longer a good disguise if they heard him speak. If the voice didn't give him away, the speech patterns would. He was aware of this, but for a second he had forgotten. Hopefully it wouldn't lead to any trouble. This plan had to be executed to perfection. And now that it was set off… There was really no turning back.

He heard gunfire ahead, along with laser blasts. Not good. They shouldn't have gotten this far yet. There were two options now. One, to go back, and face hordes of regrouping robots, or…The hedgehog gave a very quick smirk, then changed his expression to the most terrified, panicked expression he could muster, and cried out, in an equally scared and panicked voice: "Don't shoot! Please! They're using me as cover!" There was a slight hesitation in gunfire, and the hedgehog took the opportunity to run out, hands over his head.

"Don't shoot me!" He made sure to look very innocent, and after a quick glanceover to make sure he wasn't armed, the GUN army shoved him towards the back of the line and he was soon all but forgotten as the shooting began anew.

The hedgehog smiled. Of course, had he not been organic, he would have been shot at on sight. Heck, if he hadn't been holding his hands over his silver-domed head, he would have been detained out of suspicion. Looking the way he did though, no one asked him any questions as he ran down the hallway. He wasn't injured, and the medics were already overloaded. They just nodded at him as he passed by.

There were advantages to being organic. Or at least looking that way.


End file.
